New Beginnings
by bowwowlover
Summary: Kagome finds out Inuyasha still has feelings for Kikyo and she runs off with Kouga. When a kitsune girl runs into the group, will things change? (KagKou, InuOC)
1. Default Chapter

New Beginnings

Chapter 1

The Inu gang was walking down, and Inuyasha had been silent the whole time. "Inuyasha?" He jerked

out of his thoughts. "What?" "Are you ok? You seem kinda quiet latley." Kagome asked. Inuyasha

just shrugged. A lot had happened in the Feudal Japan. Sango, and Miroku finally confessed their

feelings, and decided to travel together; leaving only Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo to travel.

"You're thinking about Sango and Miroku aren't you?" Kagome asked. "Feh. Like I'd care about

those love birds." Inuyasha lied. Kagome smiled. "I think it's beautiful that they declared their

love for each other. They're a couple now, so why shouldn't they travel on their own?" Kagome

said. Inuyasha just sighed. Just then he stopped, sniffing the air suddenly. "Damn." He cursed.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. "It's him again." Inuyasha said growling. Just as Kagome was

about to ask him who, Kouga came out of the bushes. "Kagome my love I have returned for you!"

Kouga said, taking Kagome's hands in his. At this Kagome turned bright red, and Inuyasha growled

with anger. "Is that all you came for you bastard?" Inuyasha asked, aparently not happy with the

events. "As a matter a fact, no Inuyasha. I also came to tell Kagome that I saw a certain half-

demon with Kikyo. I think you can put the peices together." Kouga said. Kagome got furious at

once at turned to Inuyasha who was blushing. "INUYASHA! Is this true!" She demaned. "Um...uh..

yes?" Inuyasha said. Kagome's face turned red with anger. "SIT BOY!" She yelled. Immidiatly,

Inuyasha became friends with the cold ground. Kouga laughed as he and Kagome walked away, leaving

him and Shippo alone. Shippo walked over to Inuyasha carefully. "Um, Inuyasha you need any help?"

Shippo asked. "WHAT DO YOU THINK!" Inuyasha roared. When the spell wore off, he got up. "Leave

me alone." He said jumping in a tree angrily. Shippo sighed and went to find Kagome and Kouga.

When he found them, he stopped, sensing that something descrete was going on, and hid in the bush

behind them. "Kagome is anything wrong? You seem quiet." Kouga asked. 'He never cared about my

feelings before, what's he up to?' Kagome thought. "Nothing. Its just that..." Kagome cut off.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo?" Kouga guessed. Kagome nodded sadly. "After she betrayed him, I would have

thought that he would know better and forget about her, but I guess not." Kagome said sadly. "He

still feels for her, and when that happens there's nothing or no one that can change it." Kouga

said. He took Kagome's hands in his, and Kagome blushed slightly. "Just like I still feel for you

Kagome. And nothing and no one; not even that stupid Hanyou (sp?) will change that." Kouga said

looking in her eyes. Kagome turned three shades of red as his face was an inch away from hers.

"Kouga I-" She was cut off as his lips met hers. Kagome was surprised, but soon melted into his

kiss. Shippo who was still watching from afar, gasped to himself, and ran off to find Inuasha.

'He is not going to be happy about this one!' Shippo thought as he ran.

Mwahaha! I have left you with a clifhanger! lol sorry but I have homework to finish, so the next chapter will come soon! Please Review! 


	2. Changes

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.**

New Beginnings

Chapter 2

Shippo ran to the tree, that Inuyasha was last sitting on. "Inuyasha!" He yelled. "What now?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed. "It's Kagome!" Shippo said. Inuyasha immidiatly jumped down from the tree. "What about Kagome!" He asked, grabbing Shippo by the shirt. _'He dosn't even know how pressed he is over her!'_ Shippo thought. He gulped before he said the next part. "I saw her and Kouga...and..." Shippo dragged off not wanting to go on. "And what?" Inuyasha demanded, shaking poor Shippo. "And...they were kissing." Shippo finally said. "WHAT!" Inuyasha roared, sending Shippo flying through the air as he ran off to find them. 'Uh oh.' Shippo thought.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Kouga were still in their liplock. Kagome wanted to pull away at the thought of Inuyasha, but Kouga's lips were so soft and he was making the kiss deeper, and she was loving every bit of it. But all good things must come to an end because it was at that moment that Inuyasha stormed into the clearing where they were and saw them. "KAGOME!" He yelled. Kagome instantly ended the kiss. "Inuyasha!" She said, surprised and embarrased. "What the hell are you doing with that creep!" Inuyasha asked, raging mad. Kagome realised that she was still in Kouga's arms so she pulled away quickly. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." She lied. But Kouga stepped up, putting his arms around her once more. "You know exactly what's going on you mutt." He said. "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked. "It seems that Kagome has found a new lover. Someone who will actually be faithful." Kouga said. "What?" Inuyasha said, not sure where Kouga was going with this. "Kagome's told me all about how she really felt. How she was sick of you pledging your love to Kikyo, and coming back to her once Kikyo rejected you over and over again. She felt like she was your temporary lover for you to have when Kikyo wasn't around." Kouga said, making sure Inuyasha heard every word. And he did. Kouga's words stung Inuyasha like poison. He never meant to hurt Kagome. Was it his fault that he couldn't decide between the two?  
"Kagome is this true?" He asked Kagome, his voice softer now. Kagome paused. Everything Kouga had said was true, but she had never told him any of it! How could he possibly know? But the better question was, _would she let Inuyasha know?_ She took a deep breath. "Yes. It's true Inuyasha." She said sadly. Inuyasha's face fell. She really did feel this way! But why hadn't she told him? "K-Kagome, I-" "It's obvious who she wants to be with." Kouga said, cutting of Inuyasha. "Oh is it?" Inuyasha asked, getting angry again. He turned to Kagome. "Fine. Who DO you want to be with?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome froze. She hadn't expected them to turn to her for the answer, and now she had choose right now! She looked at Kouga. _'If I choose Kouga, he'll love me, I'll have protection, and he won't betray me. But that would mean I'd have to live in the Feudal Era for good. Am I ready to leave my family?'_ She then looked at Inuyasha. _'If I choose Inuyasha, I'll still be able to return home, I'll have protection, but I'll still get my heart broken when he runs off with Kikyo. Being betrayed is too much for my heart to bear.'_ She came to the conclusion that if she picks one, there will always be a downside. She now had to figure out, which downside was the worst? Her thoughts were interrupted when Inuyasha spoke. "Come on! I don't have all day you know!" He complained iterrably. "SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted in anger. At this, Inuyasha fell face forward into the ground, with Kouga laughing at him. "I'm going to have to think about this. I'm going home." Kagome said, walking towards the well leaving Kouga and Inuyasha dissapointed, and yet anxious. Who would she choose?

* * *

The next day, Inuyasha was sitting at the base of a tree thinking about yesterday's events, when something landed on him, something heavy. He immidiatly got up knocking the thing that was on him on the ground. "OUCH! Hey watch it you baka!" The thing said. Inuyasha looked and realized that it was a young girl. A youkai about his age. She had chesnut brown hair, icy blue eyes, and he also noticed that she had the same streaks across her cheeks that Sesshoumaru had, except hers were indigo blue. When he realized he had been staring at her for some time, he regained his posture. "Hey why'd the heck did you fall on me anyways?" He asked, getting the same attitude she had gotton with him. "I was sitting in the tree when the branch gave way." The girl answered. "Heh, you must be pretty fat then." Inuyasha mumbled, but unfortunatly the girl's ears were as sensitive as his so she heard him, which led to him getting smacked. "Hey what the hell did you do that for!" He asked, holding his red cheek. "You should respect those that are above you.  
_hanyou_." She said, saying the last word with hatred. "Hey you can't talk to me like that! Who the heck are you anyway?" Inuyasha asked. The girl stood up. "My name is Sakura. And you are?" She asked. "Inuyasha."He said. Sakura's face sofened a bit, and she smiled. "Nice to meet you Inuyasha. So what are you doing here by yourself?" Sakura asked. "None of your damn business." Inuyasha said defiantly. "Hmph!" Sakura said. She turned to leave, but before she did she spoke. "We'll meet again Inuyasha." She said, not looking at him. Then she left, leaving Inuyasha with his thoughts. _'Who is that youkai?'_ He thought as he watched her leave.

* * *

That's it for now folks! Sorry for the long wait! Please review and give me ideas! Thankies! 


	3. But why Kagome?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (but I wish I did!)**

New Beginnings

Chapter 3

The next day, Inuyasha and Shippo were waiting for Kagome's return. Inuyasha was pacing back and forth. "Where the hell is she! Its been over an hour and that baka Kouga still hasn't brought her back yet!" Inuyasha yelled, annoyed. "Calm down Inuyasha, I'm sure she's on her way." Shippo said meekly. Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by his shirt. "That's what you said ten minutes ago you little brat!" He said shaking poor Shippo. He was about to let him have it, when he heard a faint giggle in the bushes. He dropped Shippo on the ground; now interested in who was making those noises. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Inuyasha demanded, pulling out his Tetsuiga. (sp?) He lowered his weapon when he saw a familiar youkai step out from the bushes. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the young hanyou." Sakura said smirking. "You again! What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked, kind of disappointed that it wasn't Kagome. Sakura just shrugged. "So what are you doing here, all in the quiet?" Inuyasha sighed. "What's it to you?" "No reason. I just wanted you to know that the human girl is approaching." Sakura answered coolly. "What? How'd you-" As if on cue, Kagome stepped into the clearing. "Hi Kagome!" Shippo said, jumping on her shoulder. Kagome smiled at him. "Hey Inu-who is that?" She asked, now seeing Sakura standing beside Inuyasha. Sakura stepped forward. "My name is Sakura. I believe you are the Kagome that Inuyasha speaks so much of?" Sakura asked. Kagome nodded. "You're a Youkai?" Kagome asked. "I am." Sakura answered. There was a bit of silence. "So Kagome, have you made your…decision?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome bit her lip. She had chosen, but _how could she tell him?_

They all sat underneath a large tree. Kagome sighed. "Well, out with it!" Inuyasha demanded. The suspense was driving him crazy! "Inuyasha, I've chosen…and well…I want to be with…Kouga." At that moment, Inuyasha felt as if his heart was glass that had been shattered. He didn't talk for a few moments, his voice seemed to have taken vacation.When Sakura heard Kagome say those words, she knew they meant something. She glanced over at Inuyasha, and saw his ears had fallen flat to his head. But why? _'He must have feelings for this human.'_ Sakura thought toherself. Inuyasha looked down. "But…why Kagome?" He asked. Kagome heard the pain in his voice, and it took her a while to regain her posture. "I-I'm sorry." Kagome said. Then she blew a faint whistle, and waited. Then all of a sudden, Kouga appeared. He smirked at Inuyasha, already knowing what took place. "Ready to go love?" He asked Kagome, taking her into his arms bridal style. Kagome nodded, and they ran off into the woods; his whirlwind trailing behind him. Inuyashawas still sitting there. "Inuyasha? Are you alright?" Sakura asks. Just then, tear drops fell into Inuyasha's lap. His head shot up when he felt Sakura's arms around him. At first he was tense, but he soon relaxed into her embrace.

* * *

How's that for a sweet ending? Plz, plz review! I need ideas! 


	4. Flashbacks

A/N: Um just so you guys know ahead of time, this chapter is mainly Kagome's thoughts, so if you are a Kagome hater then you can just skip this. Oh, and I don't own any Inuyasha characters.

New Beginnings

Chapter 4

Once at Kouga's cave, Kagome sat up on a high rock and thought about everything. 'Did I make the right choice?' She thought. Then her mind flashed back to when she caught Inuyasha confessing his love to Kikyo yet again and she fought back tears as she watched the memories flow back:

Flashback-

"Kikyo wait!" Inuyasha called, running up to Kikyo before she left. Kagome, who was following, hid behind a tree close by to listen. 'What is he doing!' She thought to herself. Kikyo turned to face Inuyasha, a sad expression on her face. "Yes Inuyasha?" She answered. Inuyasha sighed. "Listen Kikyo, I know you've seen me with Kagome hundreds of times, and it looks like we're together," Inuyasha started. "but that's not how it is." Inuyasha said. Kagome's heart stopped. 'What!' She thought to herself. She wanted to run before she heard anything else, but her legs stayed glued to that spot. Inuyasha took Kikyo's hand in his. "Kikyo...I don't love Kagome..."

_It's nice to know you were there, thanks for acting like you cared, and making me feel like I was the only one..._

A tear fell down Kagome's cheek as Inuyasha continued. "I thought I did, but now I know. I only love you Kikyo..." Inuyasha said. Tears flowed freely down Kagome's face now, she couldn't bear to watch anymore.

_It's nice to know we had it all, thanks for watching as I fall..._

Kikyo smiled. "I have always loved you Inuyasha." They both leaned in, and Kagome's heart broke into pieces as watched them share a passhionate kiss together, the wind blowing in their hair.

_...And letting me know we were done..._

End Flashback-

* * *

A/N: Kagome: sniff Why'd you make me remember that!

Author: Um, cause it makes the story better?

Kagome: Not for me! > 

Inuyasha: Shut up you two!

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Sakura: Hey when do I come in?

Author: In the next chapter! Be patient!

Inuyasha: Hey don't talk to her like that!

Author: You shut up!

Kagome: Um...review-;

By the way, the words in italics (sp?) were some lyrics from Avril Lavine's 'Happy Ending'


	5. Don't say I'm sorry

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha people...but I will someday! evil smile**

New Beginnings

Chapter 5

After Sakura left, Inuyasha and Shippo set up camp not too far from where they were. There was a long silence as Inuyasha stared into the fire they had made. Shippo was sleeping soundly not to far off. Just then, Inuyasha's ears twiched as they heard something moving in the bushes. Just as he expected, Sakura walked over to him. "You look upset. Care to talk about it?" She asked sitting next to him. This irritated Inuyasha. _'I haven't even known this girl for very long and here she is comforting me like she's known me all her life!'_ He thought. "Who the hell do you think you are!" He snapped at her. Sakura jumped back. "I-I'm sorry, I just thought-" Inuyasha cut her off. "Yeah well you thought wrong. I don't even know you, and everytime I look you're always in my business! So just fuck off!" Inuyasha yelled. It was silent for a while, then Sakura stood up rather quickly. "Sorry I bothered you," She said. Although her back was facing him, Inuyasha could smell salty tears forming in her eyes. He stood up. "Sakura, I-" Sakura turned around revealing her tear-stained face. "No. You don't want someone to comfort you when your sad? Fine. I'll be sure to stay out of your way." She said before running off. "Sakura wait!" Inuyasha called after her, but it was no use. "Damn." He cursed to himself. Just then Shippo stirred, and woke up. "What's going on?" He asked. "Go back to sleep." Inuyasha said. At first Shippo was going to ask what was wrong, but he just shrugged and went back to sleep. Inuyasha sighed as he layed down, but he just couldn't sleep. Not after what he'd said to her. So he got up and began his search to find Sakura.

Her scent led up to a tall tree, and that's where he saw her. Sitting on a branch, deep in thought as her chesnut brown hair blew in the wind. Inuyasha admired the way her skin glowed in the moonlight. _'Wait a minute! Why am I staring at her like that? Well she is beautiful...wait did I just think that? What's wrong with me!'_ He asked himself. His thoughts were interrupted when Sakura finally noticed he was there. "Oh you're back. Come to hurt me even more?" She asked sarcasticly, her gaze elswhere. Inuyasha sighed. "No. I came to apologize." He said. "Your apology means nothing to me." Sakura said coldly. "Can you at least let me explain myself?" Inuyasha pleaded. Sakura sighed. "Very well." She said. Inuyasha jumped up on the branch she was on and sat next to her. Her silence signaled that she was waiting for him to speak. "I've always been a moody person Sakura, and when I lost Kagome to Kouga, I guess I took all of those feelings out on you. You were only trying to help and I acted like a total ass. I-I'm sorry." Inuyasha said sadly. Sakura continued to stare at the sky, and Inuyasha was startled to see tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong?" He asked, his voice full of concern. Sakura shook her head. "Just thinking of stuff that happened...long ago..." She trailed off. "You don't have to tell me, but when you're ready, I'm always ready to listen." Inuyasha said preparing to jump off the branch. He stopped when he heard Sakura's voice. "I was born into a royal youkai kingdom. When I was old enough, my parents had arrainged for me to be married to another powerful youkai." Sakura said. "Who was he?" Inuyasha asked. Sakura sighed. "His name was Sesshoumaru," At this point Inuyasha was in shock. _'She was supposed to marry Sesshoumaru! Why hadn't I known about this?'_ But Sakura continued. "At first, I wasn't really into him, but my heart soon started to love him. Things were going very well, until my kingdom went under attack by Naraku and his minions. I had hid away out of danger, and that's where I saw it..." Sakura said, her eyes full of anger. "Naraku had cornered my parents, and I was so afraid. That's when I saw Sesshoumaru, and I knew things would be ok. I looked in his golden eyes, and I was shocked because his eyes were filled with undying rage. I had never seen him so angry before. Naraku said something to him, and Sesshoumaru raised his sword...and..." Sakura paused, tears coming again. "...he killed them."

"What!" Inuyasha said in shock. Sakura nodded. "He killed them with no mercy. It was then that I knew he and Naraku were in the same league. When he walked outside, he saw me. I was crying and I was angry, and he knew it. All I said to him was, 'Why?' He just looked at me and said, 'I'm sorry.' then left with Naraku." Sakura said. "So that's why you were upset when I said it?" Inuyasha asked. Sakura nodded, wiping away her tears. "Ever since then, I don't accept apologies from **anyone.** The words 'I'm sorry' don't mean anything. People think they do, but they don't." Sakura said. "Sakura I never meant to hurt you, I'm sorry." Inuyasha said. "Don't say that." Sakura said. "But I mean it. I didn't know, but now that I do its made me realize how much I care about you." Inuyasha said. He hadn't meant for the last part to come out, but it just did. Sakura turned to him, her icy blue eyes filled with emotion. "You really mean that?" She asked. "I do." Inuyasha said. _'Yes, I'm sure this is how I feel.'_ Inuyasha thought. BeforeSakura could speak,his lips were on hers. At first, she liked it but Sakura soon pushed away. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. "I-I can't...I'm sorry Inuyasha...I vowed to myself that I'd never love again...all because of my past." Sakura said. Inuyasha noticed that her eyes were full of fear, and panic. "But Sakura-" "I must go. I'm sorry." She said. She took one last glance at him, then jumped off and ran into the night. Inuyasha watched her. _'What have I done?'_

* * *

a/n: Inuyasha: This ending sucks! 

Sakura: I have to agree, it was very clique.

Kagome: I thought it was sweet!

Inuyasha: Nobody cares what you think!

Kouga: Don't talk to my mate like that!

Author: Kouga, shut up!

Sakura: Um...review please?


	6. Unexpected Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. (God I hate doing this! > )**

New Beginnings

Chapter 6

Meanwhile at Kouga's cave, Kagome was inside while Kouga and his gang were off hunting. Kagome sighed to herself. 'Am I _really_ happy here? Me and Kouga never really talk much. Probably because he's always hunting or fighting. Inuyasha and me used to talk all the time.' Kagome shook her head. 'No, I won't think about that baka. I swore to myself that he is out of my life for good. But then again...' Her thoughts were interrupted by Kouga's return. He came inside the cave smiling. "Here, I brought you some ramin.(sp?) I heard that you like it." Kouga said, handing her some ramin and sitting down next to her. Kagome smiled. "Thanks." She said. After they ate, it was a long silence. "Kagome are you alright?" Kouga asked. "Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking." Kagome said. Koug frowned. "About him?" Kagome nodded. "I thought you said you weren't going to talk or think about him anymore! You said that he was out of your life for good remember?" Kouga asked. Kagome put her head down. "I'm sorry, Kouga its just so hard..." Kagome said sadly. Kouga put his arm around her. "Hey, its ok. He's a baka remember? I don't want to see you sad about him anymore. You're too beautiful to be crying over something like that." Kouga said. Kagome smiled. "You're so sweet Kouga. I'm glad I chose you." She said. Then Kagome did something that surprised them both. She pulled Kouga into her, and pressed her lips against his. Kouga smirked against her lips, and depened the kiss. Kagome felt his tongue brush against her lips, so she opened her mouth and let his tongue roam inside her mouth. Pretty soon, his lips moved to her neck, and she moaned slightly. "I love you Kagome." He whispered into her skin.

Back to Inuyasha, he and Shippo were bathing in a lake. They had been traveling for 3 days and Shippo kept complaining that Inuyasha stunk. Unkown to them, Sakura was also bathing in the same lake not too far off. While she was bathing, she thought she heard another splash but shrugged it off. A while later, she began to hear voices so she swam where the voices were coming from, and that's when she spotted Inuyasha. She blushed as she gazed at his upper body. 'Beautiful...wait, did I just think that?' She thought to herself. Inuyasha was bathing when Shippo suddenly splashed him. "Cut it out!" He yelled, but Shippo only splashed harder. Inuyasha stood up to get him, when he tripped on Sakura's foot and fell. His face turned beet red when he saw who he landed on. Sakura blushed as red as a tomato. She wasn't expecting him to fall, esspecially on _her!_ They weren't in a comfortable position either. Inuyasha had fallen face down on top of her, so their faces were an inch apart. It was silent for a minute as both of them saw what had happened. Inuyasha was the first to snap out of it. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked, getting off of her quickly. "What do you mean? YOU'RE the one who fell on me!" Sakura argued, sinking low enough so her chest was covered. "Well I wouldn't have fell if you weren't spying on me!" Inuyasha said. "I wasn't spying on you!" Sakura yelled back. She stood up and pushed Inuyasha back in the water, but she lost her balance and fell on top of him again. Just as that happened, Inuyasha heard a familiar shreak.

They both turned their heads to see Kagome and Kouga staring at them. (Kinda like this: o0;) "So THIS is how it is? Just because I left you, you find some whore to fuck just to make you feel better!" Kagome yelled, her face red. Kouga laughed. "Wow, didn't know you liked it 'doggy style' Inuyasha!" He said. Sakura turned red with anger. "Who the hell are you talking to wench! I am NOT some whore and I'd never mate with the likes of him!" She yelled with rage, "But you WOULD think something like that wouldn't you Kagome?" Sakura continued. "What are you talking about?" Kagome asked. Sakura smirked. "You're just jealous that you and Kouga never did anything like this aren't you?" Kagome was silent. "Aren't you?" Sakura asked again. Kagome just blushed and Sakura laughed. "Ha! I was right! You're too much of a virgin priestess to try anything like this!" Sakura said. Kagome put her head down. "Heh. Inuyasha would have been better off with me." Sakura said smirking. "So you guys are together then?" Kouga asked. Sakura blushed. "Maybe we are, maybe we're not, but it's none of your business and I'm certainly not going to tell little miss virgin over there any of it so just fuck off!" Sakura said, her back facing them. At this point, Kagome just ran away, Kouga following. "Wow. That was harsh." Inuyasha said. Sakura got out of the water, to get her clothes. "Well that's what she gets for _trying_ to insult a youkai. Bet she won't try that stunt again." Sakura said, putting her clothes back on. "Did you really mean what you said about...what Kouga asked?" Inuyasha asked putting on his clothes as well. Sakura smirked. "Maybe, maybe not." She said. Inuyasha growled impatiently. "I want to know now damnit!" He said. Just then, Sakura turned around and kissed him on the lips. "Does that answer your question?" She asked. Inuyasha just stood there, and she laughed. "See you around hanyou." Sakura said winking as she walked off, leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts.

* * *

A/N: Sakura: Ok, that was...interesting.

Inuyasha: Feh, try pathetic. You practically slobbed all over me!

SLAP

Inuyasha: What the hell was that for!

Kouga: Never insult a woman on how she kisses.

Inuyasha: Who asked you?

Kagome: Sakura you are such a meanie to me!

Sakura: Shut up bitch!

Inuyasha, Kouga, and Kagome: 00;

Author: Harsh. Review please? (sorry about the language)


	7. Love and Hatred

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

a/n: Thanks to AddictedtoInuyashafanfics and others for reviewing!

New Beginnings

Chapter 7

Back at Kouga's cave, Kagome was inside thinking. _'Why was I so angry when I saw Inuyasha with Sakura?'_ She then got angry. _'How dare she call me a wench! Who is she to judge me based on me and Kouga's relationship?'_ Kagome all of a sudden started crying. Kouga heard and came to her. "Kagome? Why are you crying, what's wrong?" He asked sitting down next to her. "Sakura...s-she said-" "Forget about what she said! You're going to let some Youkai tell you how our relationship should be?" Kouga asked. Kagome wiped away her tears. "I guess not. But I'm still a virgin-" Kouga interrupted her again. "And there's nothing wrong with that! I mean if you really want to..." Kouga said, his fingers caressing her face. "..then we will." He said placing his lips on hers. Kagome enjoyed it for a moment, then pulled away. "Kouga...I-I'm not ready." Kagome said looking sadly in his eyes. "That's ok. I'd wait eternity for you to be my mate." Kouga said, putting his arm around her. Kagome smiled and fell asleep in his arms. Kouga smirked to himself. _'I'll wait as long as it takes, as long as it will help you lead me to the Shikon no Tama.'_ (sp?)

A couple of miles off, Sakura was walking down the forest, smiling to herself. _'I wonder what Inuyasha's thinking right about now?'_ She thought to herself. Just then, the sun was covered by dark clouds, and everything seemed to get darker. Sakura wasn't worried until she saw purple fog beginning to form on the ground around her. "Naraku..." She breathed. As soon as those words left her lips, an evil laugh could be heard. "So you remember me then?" A deep male voice purred in the distance. "Show yourself you cowardly bastard!" Sakura yelled. Just then, Naraku appeared, a smirk playing across his lips. "Sakura. Its been a long time." He said. "Not long enough. I'll kill you for what you did to my family!" Sakura said, taking out her sword. Naraku laughed. "Me? What did I ever do?" He asked mockingly. "You ruined my life. Now prepare to die!" She yelled. Down near the beginning of the forest, Inuyasha was walking with Shippo when he stopped. His ears picked up a shrill battle cry coming from deep inside the forest. He sniffed the air and found the culprates. "Sakura." Inuyasha mumbled. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" Shippo asked. "Stay here Shippo, I'll be back." He said taking off into the forest.

Back at the battle sight, Sakura was fighting Naraku and loosing slowly. Everytime she charged at him, Naraku would slash her with his mighty tentacles, but she wasn't giving up. She charged again and managed to make a deep gash in Naraku's chest, breaking his armor. Naraku smirked. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that." Just then, one of his tentacles grabbed Sakura and held her. "You see my dear Sakura, I knew that you had escaped when I killed off your family and I wasn't about to let the runt of the litter get away." Naraku said, tightening his grip on her. Sakura struggled, and that's when Naraku released his miasma around her. She tried fighting it, but Sakura's lungs couldn't handle the toxic fog and she passed out. Just then, Inuyasha came into the clearing. "Naraku you bastard! What have you done with Sakura?" Inuyasha yelled, pulling out his tetsuiga. (sp?) Naraku just laughed. "She's right here Inuyasha. In fact, I was just teaching her how good it feels to be on the dark side." He said. He held out his hand and a small dark orb appeared. "What is that?" Inuyasha said. "This is a dark orb. With it, I can convert any demon I want to be evil, and under my control. But I didn't just pick Sakura for any reason." Naraku said, placing the orb in Sakura's forhead. (I know grossness. lol) "What?" Inuyasha asked. "You see Inuyasha, Sakura isn't just any Youkai. Her family decends from on of the most powerful dark demons in the Western Lands." Naraku explained. It was at this time that he released Sakura, and she fell to her feet. Her icy-blue eyes had now turned red, and they were hazed over as if she was in a trance. "Sakura!" Inuyasha called. Sakura only grinned evily, taking out her sword. Naraku laughed evily. "And now with her power used to my advantage, I will use her to destroy you, and get the remaining jewel shards!" Naraku said. Sakura then charged at Inuyasha and pinned him to the ground, her sword at his neck. "Tell me Inuyasha, how does it feel to bebetrayed my your loved one...AGAIN?" Naraku asked. _'How do I get myself into these messes?'_ Inuyasha thought as he searched his mind for a soulution. But he couldn't find not one, and Sakura's blade was starting to cut into his neck deeper, and deeper...

* * *

A/N: Inuyasha: Am I going to die? I'd better not, cause if I do I'll kill you! 

Author: Yeah, yeah, yeah, stick it up your ass.

Sakura: HAHAHA! You got sassed Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Shut up you little wench!

SLAP

Inuyasha: OUCH!

Author: That's what you get.

Kouga: You guys are pathetic.

Inuyasha: Where'd you come from!

Sakura: Review please!


	8. Ai shitaru I love you

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own them.**

a/n: Sorry about the long wait everyone, my stupid school drowned me with projects! Anyway's on with the story!

New Beginnings

Chapter 8

Back at the battle field, Inuyasha was racking his brain to try and find a soulution, but then again wouldn't you find it hard to concentrate when a blade is being pushed into your neck? "Sakura stop!" Inuyasha pleaded. Sakura's eyes, falutered for a second. _'She's tyring to fight it.'_ Inuyasha thought. "Come on Sakura! You have to fight it! You can do it, I know you can!" Inuyaha urged. Tears began pouring out of her eyes, and she began to get weaker. Her eyes turned icy-blue. "Get...free." She whispered, before she lost control, and her eyes went red again. Inuyasha then pushed her off of him, and got out of the way. Sakura then started charging him again, and again. "Fight it Sakura! Don't give up now!" Inuyasha said. But his words fell on deaf ears. Sakura charged him, but Inuyasha ducked and pinned her to a tree. "Come on Sakura, is this what your parents would have wanted?" Sakura stopped struggling. "Is this what you want your parents to see? Their daughter giving in to evil? Fight it damnit, fight it!" Inuyasha yelled. "NO!" Sakura yelled, suddenly the dark orb inside her shattered, and her eyes returned to their icy-blue state. Naraku smirked at them both. "You're stronger than I thought Sakura. But this is far from over." He said, as miasma started to form. "Until next time my little youkai..." Naraku said before his voice faded, along with the miasma. "Damnit! He got away again!" Inuyasha cursed. He noticed that Sakura was quiet, and gasped when he saw that she had fallen to her knees. He sat down in front of her, and her eyes were filled with panic and fear. "Sakura it's alright. We won!" Inuyasha said. But Sakura shook her head. "This is only the beginning I'm afraid." She whispered. Her voice was shaky, as if she was on the edge of tears. Finally she stood up, her back facing him. "Inuyasha...I'm sorry, but I must leave you...for good." She said. "What?" Inuyasha asked.

They both sat down underneath the trees. "Sakura, I don't understand." Inuyasha said, confused. "I have to find Sesshoumaru. He's the only one who can help me defeat Naraku, and keep my family's tradition going," Sakura explained. "besides, I can't risk putting your life in danger. If anything happened to you I..." She trailed off, not wanting to continue. Inuyasha took her hands in his. "Sakura. I _want_ to help you. I have a score to settle with Naraku too you know. I want to be there, fighting with you side-by-side." Inuyash said, his words sincere. Sakura removed her hand from Inuyasha's. "You don't understand. Trusting you would bring back memories. I want to be with you Inuyasha, I really do but..." Tears flowed from her eyes. "I just don't want to get hurt again." She said. Inuyasha put his arms around her. "Sakura, I would never ever hurt you. You mean everything to me, and that's why I want to be with you." He said. Sakura wiped away her tears, and cuddled into Inuyasha's arms as night fell. "I know you do." She whispered before sleep took over. The next moring, Inuyasha woke to find that Sakura was not in his arms. He searched for her, and when he sniffed the air she was no where to be found. Thats when she saw a note pinned to a tree by a twig:

_'Goodbye may seem forever, farwell is like the end. But in my heart lies a memory, and there you'll always be.'_

_Forever yours,_

_Sakura_

A tear slid down Inuyasha's face as he finished the letter. He then climbed up a tree, just as Shippo ran up to the him. "Inuyasha! There you are, I've been looking all over for you! Where's Sakura?" He asked, looking around. Inuyasha just stared into the distance. "She's gone Shippo. She's never coming back." He said. Shippo nodded sadly, knowing Inuyasha wanted to be alone, and walked off. Inuyasha gazed into the distance as the sun finally rose. _'Ai shitaru my Sakura.' _(1)

(1) Ai shitaru-I love you

* * *

A/N: Sakura: This was so sad!

Inuyasha: You made me look like such a baka!

Author: No I didn't!

Kagome: I wasn't even in this one.

Inuyasha: Who even gives a damn?

Kouga: Shut up you mangy mutt!

Sakura: Review please!


	9. Sakura's thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

a/n: Just to let you know ahead of time, this chapter is mainly about Sakura daydreaming about Inuyasha. I thought the lyrics in the story go along well with the theme of this chapter.

New Beginnings

Chapter 9

After walking a long distance, Sakura sat beneath a tree and let herself become ingulfed within her thoughts:

_I always, always wish  
that these fleeting thoughts  
would reach you... _

_Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance  
The way I see before me is always blocked  
Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,  
My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak. _

_If there is such a thing as "eternity,"  
I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.  
Although I know that I've been hurt before  
I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone. _

_I think of you  
and that alone is enough  
to make the tears start to flow now  
I always, always wish  
that these fleeting thoughts  
would reach you... _

_I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.  
But since then, my doubts have vanished. _

_There's definitely things I want to show you  
And so many words I want to hear  
I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry  
So I'll stop waiting  
and seize my "chance." _

_I think of you,  
and I feel like that alone is enough  
to make my heart grow stronger.  
I always, always wish  
that these fleeting thoughts  
would reach you... _

I think of you  
and that alone is enough  
to make the tears start to flow now  
My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that

_someday  
it definitely will..._

Sakura sighed as she stood up. A cool summer breeze blew around her. _'I will return to you soon my Inuyasha.'_ She thought. Then she slowly continued her journey to meet the Lord of the Western Lands.

* * *

A/N:

Inuyasha: This has got to be the shortest chapter ever!

Kagome: Not if you include the beuatiful lyrics!

Author: Those lyrics are from 'My Will' one of the songs in Inuyasha I think.

Sakura: They are beautiful.

Inuyasha: Are not.

Sakura, Kagome and Author: ARE TOO!

Author: Review please!


	10. Opening old wounds

a/n: Author: Sorry for the long wait everybody, I had some techincal difficulties. -kicks computer-

Sakura: Come on Sesshoumaru, do it!

Sesshoumaru: No.

Author and Sakura: DO IT!

Sesshoumaru: -sigh- Bowwowlover does not own any Inuyasha characters. -sexy smirk-

Author: Yay! On with the story!

* * *

New Beginnings

Chapter 10

As Sakura was continuing her journey, she stopped and sniffed the air. _'No. It couldn't be him! How did he get this close!'_ Sakura thought as she looked around. That's when she saw three figures heading for Sesshoumaru's castle. "Damn." She cursed. She slowly walked up towards the three which she could now identify as Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin. She stopped a few steps away however. "Sesshoumaru, its been a long time." She said. Sesshoumaru looked up. _'Could it be?'_ He thought as he sniffed for her scent. _'Ah yes. It is indeed. But what is she doing here?'_ He thought stopping his steps as well so there was a distance between them. "Why have you come here?" He asked. "Wow. No greetings or anything, you certainly have changed." Sakura said bitterly. Sesshoumaru only gave her an icy glare. "If you are looking for my mutt brother, he is not here." Sesshoumaru said turning his back to her. "I do not wish to find Inuyasha." Sakura answered, her voice cracking at his name. Sesshoumaru turned around, sencing the pain in her words. "What has he done now?" He asked, sighing. "Like I said, I do not wish to find Inuyasha. Therefore whatever happened between us is none of your concern." Sakura answered coldly. Sesshoumaru growled angrily, but chose not to reply. "I came here in hopes of getting your help to defeat Naraku. Might we discuss this inside?" Sakura proposed. Sesshoumaru thought about it. "Very well." He said starting to walk to the castle, with Sakura following.

Once they were in Sesshoumaru's study, he began to question her yet again. "What is it you want from me?" "I fought Naraku yesterday, and it only made me see how much I have yet to learn," Sakura stated. "I was hoping that you would teach me" "No." Sesshoumaru answered cutting her off. "What?" Sakura asked. "I will not waste my knowledge by helping you to defeat Naraku for personal gain." Sesshoumaru said. "Personal gain! Don't give me that Sesshoumaru, you know very well why I intend to defeat him!" Sakura yelled. "Do not raise your voice, I am right in front of you." Sesshoumaru warned. "I wouldn't give a damn if our faces were touching! I came here asking for help, and here you are acting like an ass!" Sakura shouted standing up. Sesshoumaru was silent. "But I know the real reason why you won't help me. You wouldn't want to betray your precious master would you? I mean you've already done his dirty work so you might as well serve the bitch!" She continued. "Sakura! That is enough!" Sesshoumaru said, now raising his voice. "No! I've HAD enough! I've had enough of you, and your stupid pride!" Sakura said walking out, but she stopped at the doors. "I wanted to see you Sesshoumaru, but you've turned me away. And now you'll never have to see me again. I hope you are happy." She said, before storming out. Sesshoumaru heard the pain in her voice, but chose to ignore it.

Sakura stormed out on the fields outside Seshoumaru's castle, tears flowing down her face. It wasn't until she got underneath a tree that the tears clouded her vision. She collapsed on her knees and let her sorrow take over, her body shaking with every violent sob. She had never cried so hard in her whole life. But little did she know a certain hanyou was watching from a tree not too far off. _'You will pay for what you've done to my Sakura, brother. You will pay...'_

* * *

a/n: Author: Did you like it?

Sesshoumaru: No. You made me look like the bad guy!

Inuyasha: You are a bad guy!

Author: That's ok Sesshy, I still love you.

Sesshoumaru: Um, thanks?

Inuyasha: Hehe, sesshy.

Sesshoumaru: Shut up!

Sakura: Review please!


	11. So we meet again

a/n: Kouga: Bowwowlover does not own any Inuyasha characters. -sexy grin and wink-

Kouga fans: AHHHHH! GET HIM!

Kouga: Oh crap.

* * *

New Beginnings

Chapter 11

Once her tears subsuded, Sakura just sat beneath the cherry blossom trees. _'He rejected me...and after all these years, I just knew he had changed. I just knew that he was a better person now.'_ "I was..wrong." Sakura mumbled. "You were wrong about a lot of things." Came a familiar voice. Sakura looked up to see Inuyasha standing a few steps away. "Inuyasha. How did you find me?" She asked running up to him. She was going to embrace him, but he moved back before she even touched him. Sakura frowned. "What is wrong?" Inuyasha stayed silent, a serious look upon his face. "Tell me you are not mad still?" Sakura said. Inuyasha sighed, turning his back to her. "Sakura...I told you how I felt about you, but now..." Inuyasha trailed off. "That's alright Inuyasha. I think I get your meaning." Sakura said, with hurt in her voice. At this Inuyasha turned around, only to see Sakura running off. "Sakura wait!" He called, but she was already out of earsight. "I was going to say I love you." Inuyasha mumbled sadly.

Sakura ran, for how long she didn't know until she came upon a familiar cave. She sniffed the air, "Kouga.." She muttered to herself. As soon as she said that, Kouga came outside. "Sakura?" He said. "Hello to you too Kouga." Sakura replied bitterly. "Sorry, it's just...weren't you with Inu" "_Don't _say his name." Sakura interrupted, her voice cold. "But to answer your question, lets just say I am no longer with him." She added. "Oh?" Kouga asked with interest. "We've grown apart." Sakura said sadly sighing. Just then Kagome came out, and it took Sakura a while to rechognize (sp?) her. Kagome didn't have on her school uniform, but she know had on the two piece fur outfitt that Kouga and his wolf gang wear. They both stared each other down. "Sakura." Kagome said hatefully. "Wench." Sakura said, her voice icy. "So, what brings you here? Inuyasha tired of you already? I'm surprised you haven't beared him a child, you know with you being so 'experienced' and all." Kagome added, smirking. Sakura growled, her eyes becoming red and she let her powerful aura loose. Kagome had crossed the line. "Let me give you a warning you pittiful wench. I am NOT in the mood for your childish games. Provoke me any further and I'll make sure you never have the chance to bear a child." Sakura growled. Kouga senced her aura and backed away slowly. "K-Kagome?" He warned, but Kagome was not going to back down. (Which was really stupid on her behalf.) "I-Is that a threat?" Kagome said, cursing herself for studdering. Sakura smirked. "Its a _promise._" "I am not scared of a stupid half-breed like you." Kagome said turning her back to Sakura. _'Bad move bitch.'_ Sakura thought smugly. Her hands glowed green, and sent Kagome flying into the boulders beside the cave. Then she jumped on her, pinning her to the sharp rocks. "Never, EVER call me a half breed! That is unless you want to see what I can really do. Better yet, let me give you a sample." Sakura said grinning and the horrified look on Kagome's face. She lifted her finger which glowed green, and cut a large gash on Kagome's cheek. At first Kagome just gasped, but then the poison from Sakura's finger started to sink in. She let out a moan of pain and Sakura was about to give her more when someone knocked her off Kagome, and into the nearest tree. She looked up to see Kouga helping Kagome up. "That is enough Sakura, I believe you've made your point." He said firmly. Then Sakura knew that she was no longer wanted. She glared at Kagome. "Till next time priestess." She said before running off into the next land.

Sakura sat down in an open field, and watched as the sun finally began to set. Her thoughts then were filled of Inuyasha. _'I have to get through to him somehow.' _She thought sadly. But as if on cue, she sniffed the air and smiled. She jumped into a tree, and hid her aura while scribbling something on a piece of paper she found. Below, Inuyasha was walking slowly, having left Shippo behind. He needed to be solo for a while. He paused as he felt that someone was watching him, and in the next second he heard something wizz past his head. He turned around and saw a note pinned to the tree beside him. It read:

_If you wait for me Then I'll come for you. Although I've travelled far, I have always held a place for you In my heart. If you think of me, If you miss me once in a while, Then I'll return to you. I'll return and fill that space in your heart. _

Even though it wasn't signed, Inuyasha didn't need to think twice about who it was from. He leaned against the tree in deep thought. Above him, Sakura was perched on the branch. _'Now I will see how he really feels, now I will find the truth.'_ Sakrua thought as she watched him intently. "I still love you Sakura, and I will find you." She heard Inuyasha whisper to himself. She smiled and jumped from the tree. "There's no need Inuyasha, for I am right here." She said smiling. Inuyasha paused, but soon pressed his lips onto hers in a loving kiss; a kiss that Sakura had been longing for her whole life.

* * *

A/N: Sakura: Is this the end!

Inuyasha: I hope so.

SLAP

Author: No this isn't the end, but I do need some ideas about what to do with the couples. So review people and help me out!


	12. Passion Explodes

a/n: OMG Look at all the reviews I got! You like me, you really like me! lol. But anyways, I just want to thank Madison, addictedtoinuyashafics, and sitainuyasha4life for reviewing and helping me out. You guys rock! Oh and to answer your question eddie, baka is Japanese for idiot. And (sp?) is asking wether the spelling is right. On with the chapter! By the way I don't own any Inuyasha characters.

* * *

New Beginnings 

Chapter 12

Once they pulled away, Inuyasha stared into each other's eyes. "Come on." Inuyasha whispered walking away. Sakura followed, not really knowing where they were going. But it dawned on her as they reached the hot springs. "Just thought you needed to relax after so much stress." Inuyasha said with a sly smirk. Sakura laughed. "What are you a mind reader or something?" She asked. Inuyasha just laughed. Sakura's smile went to complete shock when she saw him take his shirt off, revealing his beautiful chest. (Inuyasha fans: -faints-) "Um, Inuyasha? What are you doing?" She asked nervously turning around while he took everything else off.. "Relaxing. Come on? Its not like I haven't seen your body before." He said, making Sakura turn beet red. "You just had to bring it up.Well turn just aroundfor a minute." Sakura said. "Why?" Inuyasha asked innocently as he got into the water. "Because, I don't want you watching me you baka!" Sakura said impatiently. Inuyasha laughed. "Ok." He said turning around. Sakura then took off her clothes, and jumped into the water, making sure to keep herself covered. "Alright you can look now." She said. Inuyasha turned around, and frowned. "Aw man! I can't see a thing!" He said pouting. "Shut up you perv!" Sakua said splashing him. She laughed when Inuyasha's hair was dripping wet. "Hey no fair!" He said, spalshing her back. Pretty soon they were in a splashing contest, until Sakura slipped while trying to splash Inuyasha, and fell on top of him. "Well, dosn't this give you ideas?" Inuyasha said smirking. Sakura blushed. "I bet it does." She said just as Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers. It didn't take long for them to go to a full makeout session. (I'm not so good with lemons so bear with me.) As he moved to her neck, he whispered in her ear. "I want you." "Then take me." She whispered back.

Inuyasha then lifted Sakura up, (yes he's that strong) and placed her on the ground and straddled her. "You're sure?" He whispered. "Yes." Sakura whispered. Inuyasha then started kissing her lips once more, as he slowly went inside her. At first he moved in and out slowly, and Sakura moaned. "Faster...faster..." She moaned in his ear. Inuyasha smirked as he quickened the pace. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and moved with him. The pressure inside her was building, and she screamed Inuyasha's name as they both reached their climax and collapsed beside one another. "I love you Inuyasha." Sakrua whispered in his ear, her breathing ragged. "Ai shitaru my Sakura." He whispered back.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Kouga were having a make-out session of their own. "Kouga...Kouga..." Kagome moaned. "I'm ready Kouga." Kagome whispered. At this Kouga stopped, and looked in her eyes. 'Are you sure Kagome?" He asked. "Yes. I want to have your pups Kouga." Kagome whispered, claiming his lips once more. And with that statement, Kouga took her virginity for the first time.

* * *

A/N: Inuyasha: That's it! 

Author: Yes.

Inuyasha: Why?

Sakura: Because, this chapter was mainly focusing onour lemons!

Inuyasha: Nobody asked you!

Sakura: What was that?

Inuyasha: Um...nothing darling.

Author: LOL!

Sakura: Review please!


	13. On our way

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.**

New Beginnings

Chapter 13

The next day, Sakura woke up and looked at her surroundings. She smiled when she saw Inuyasha sleeping peacefully beside her, and blushed when she remembered last night's events. She stood up, and headed for the hot springs. _'Perhaps a nice bath will soothe me. Besides, I have much to think about.'_ She thought to herself as she approached the water. She took off her clothes, and slowly got into the warm inviting waters. As she submerged, different thought went through her mind. _'What will happen now? Does last nights events change things between Inuyasha and I? What does he think about me, about us?' _"Morning." A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts, and she looked up to find Inuyasha standing there, smirking at her. "Mind if I join you?" He asked. "Not at all." She replied, as he stripped and sat down beside her. "Inuyasha?" "Hmm?" "Can I ask you something?" Sakura asked. There really wasn't going to be an easier way to say this. "Sure." Inuyasha said, turning to face her. "How do you feel about me? About us?" She asked timidly. Inuyasha's face softened. "Sakura, I already told you. I love you, and you know that. Why do you ask? Is something wrong?" He asked. "No. I was just wondering how our life was going to be after this. I mean, who knows where life is going to take us?" Sakura said, her gaze elsewhere. Inuyasha gently cupped her face in his hands, so that they were looking at each other. "You're right. Who knows where life is going to take us? But wherever it leads, it dosn't matter as long as I'm with you." (I know, very sappy. lol) Sakura smiled as his lips claimed hers.

Back at Kouga's cave, Kagome was also awake. She smiled at Kouga, and gently stroked his face. Kouga slowly opened his eyes, and jumped when he saw Kagome hovering over him. "It's ok silly. Its only me." Kagome said, laughing. Kouga chuckled. "So, last night wasn't just a dream then?" He asked. Kagome's face softened. "No Kouga. It wasn't." She said smiling. Then Kouga stood up. "Well, let's head out." "To where? Where are we going?" Kagome asked, standing up. "Well we can't just sit in this den forever can we? Come on! We have to find some more jewel shards!" Kouga said, walking into the sunshine. Kagome shrugged and followed. _'I wonder why he's so up to finding the shards? He was never this interested in them before.'_ Kagome thought as they climbed down the boulders.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Sakura were on a journey to find the jewel shards as well. "So tell me again Inuyasha, why is it you are so interested in finding these so called jewel shards?" She asked. "Because, once I find all the peices and put them together, the jewel itself will provide enough power for me to become a full demon. Besides, with Kagome gone it will be twice as hard to find them." He said. "Why is that?" She asked, slightly angered by the mention of Kagome. "Because since Kagome is a miko priestess (sp?), she can sence jewel shards from far away." Inuyasha said, starting to sniff the ground. Sakura laughed. "What?" Inuyasha asked, looking at her weird. "Foolish hanyou. Have you forgotton? I am a powerful youkai, and I too can sence imence power from miles away. Probably farther than that wench can." She added. Inuyasha smirked at her last comment. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Then I wouldn't be walking around with my nose on the ground looking like a damn dog!" He said irritably. Sakura laughed. "You are a dog, baka." "Yeah well...you know what I mean! Now come on, tell me if you sence a jewel shard!" Inuyasha said, becoming impatient. _'Damn he is moody!'_ Sakura thought as she gazed into the distance around them. "I sence great power...in that direction." She said, pointing to the east. "Great, let's go then!" Inuyasha said, taking off into a run. "Inuyasha wait up!" Sakura called, running after him. Little did they know that they were being led straight into a trap of a certain evil hanyou. _'That's right my little youkai. Come straight to me, and this time you won't escape.'_

* * *

A/N: Author: Sorry this chapter was so short, I'm having major writters block! 

Inuyasha: I'll say. Your chapters are becoming worse and worse!

SLAP

Sesshoumaru: When will I be in this rediculous story?

Sakura: Be patient!

Author: -drools over Sesshy- Oh! Anyways, to answer some of your questions, yes there will be babies but I'm not going to reveal whose they will be. You'll have to find out! Yes, I am so evil. Mwahahahaha!

Kouga: And that's what makes you so hot. -winks-

Kagome: AHEM!

Kouga: Oh! Hello Kagome, didn't see you there...-laughs nervously-

DOUBLE SLAP

Author: Ouch, poor Kouga. Oh well, review please!


	14. Abducted

a/n: Sorry I've been away so long!

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

New Beginnings

Chapter 14

As Inuyasha and Sakura were heading towards the jewel shards, Sakura suddenly stopped. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked. "Does it seem darker to you?" Sakura asked. Inuyasha looked around. It was true the sky had dimmed a bit, but it was getting late in the day. "Its just getting late that's all, now hurry up!" He said continuing to walk. "Inuyasha, I don't know about this." Sakura warned. Inuyasha sighed, becoming impatient. "Look, there's nothing wrong Sakura! Now if we don't hurry we'll never get that jewel shard in time!" Inuyasha yelled. Sakura looked a bit hurt at Inuyasha's tone, but covered it up immediatly. "Fine, let's go." She said as they walked further into the forest. Suddenly, purple fog started to form around them, as darkness completly fell. "Damnit." Inuyasha mumbled. Then they started to hear evil laughter, but it got louder and closer. "Naraku! Show yourself!" Inuyasha yelled, pulling out his Tetsuiga. Soon enough, Naraku appeared before them, a smirk plastered on his face. "Inuyasha, we meet again. And Sakura may I saw it is always a pleasure to see you." Naraku added, his voice dripping with seduction. Sakura growled angrily. "I haven't forgotton what you did Naraku, and mark my words I will defeat you." Naraku laughed at this. "I have no intentions of fighting you." He said. This caught Sakura off-guard. "What?" She said. Seeing her distracted, Naraku sent one of his tentacles out and grabbed Sakura. "I've found one way that I may get your powers, and the only other way is for you to bear me a child." Naraku said smirking. "NO!" Inuyasha yelled, charging at Naraku. He slashed the tentacle that was holding Sakura, and it fell off releasing Sakura who ran back to Inuyasha's side. This angered Naraku. He glanced up at the sky, and his demon bugs began flying towards Inuyasha and Sakura. "Be careful Inuyasha! Those demons have poison stingers!" Sakura warned as they charged the bugs head-on.

Pretty soon, most of the bugs were dead. Sakura and Inuyasha were breathing heavily after defeating all of them. "Is that all you've got Naraku?" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku smirked but didn't answer. "Answer me you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled. _'I don't understand...we defeated his demons, but Naraku still smirks. Its almost as if...'_ Sakura looked behind Inuyasha and saw a large poison demon ready to strike him. "INUYASHA WATCH OUT!" Sakura yelled. Inuyasha turned around, but it was too late. The demon stabbed Inuyasha in his chest the minute he turned around. Sakura screamed as his body hit the ground. "NO!" She yelled. She started to run to him, but Naraku grabbed her with one of his tentacles. "Now that he's taken care of, it's time to go to your new home." Naraku said as miasma started to form around them. Sakura passed out as the purple cloud hazed over, and she felt herself being lifted into the air.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself tied; or chained rather, onto a very large bed. _'What the hell! Where am I?'_ She thought. Then her memory came back to her as she saw Naraku smirking at her. Only he wasn't wearing his battle armor. He wasn't wearing a shirt for that matter! (Naraku fans: -screams-) "Well now that you're awake Sakura, let the fun begin." Naraku said as he walked towards her. Sakura's eyes filled with horror as her nightmare began...

* * *

A/N: Author: Did you like the chapter?

Inuyasha: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?

Author: -in timid voice- I'm sorry! I was on punishment!

Sakura: That's ok, we're just glad you're back!

Kagome: Yep!

Inuyasha: Yeah well, I'm not.

Sakura: -growl-

Inuyasha: To be honest...I missed you.

Author: AWWWWW! -jumps on Inuyasha- I missed you too!

Sakura: Ahem! grabs Inuyasha

Author: Oh, sorry about that Sakura. -nervous laugh-

Kagome: Review please!


End file.
